New Beginnings
by Colt Handorf
Summary: Gary Oak x Ash Ketchum yaoi fanfiction - that means boy x boy so please don't read if it offends. This story takes place as the two young men realize they aren't children anymore and put their past behind them as they discover their feelings for one another and start over. Reviews are always welcome. Obviously it's a work in progress. Palletshipping...
1. Chapter 1

Misty stood overlooking the massive aquarium in the Cerulean City gym. She'd come back home from her travels for a few weeks to see her sisters and her hometown. Sighing she sat down and dangled her legs into the water remembering the day Ash had saved the day so long ago, when Team Rocket were bent on stealing the pokemon from the Gym and he'd earned the Cascade Badge for his heroism.

She slung her bag off her shoulder and down to the wet edge of the pool. She removed her pokeballs and one at a time released Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Goldeen, and Psyduck into the water to enjoy themselves for the afternoon. Togepi stood at the edge looking at it's tiny reflection in the rippling water.

She thought back to the last time she'd seen Ash. He and Gary and some of the other Trainers who had grown up together had been at a large reception at Professor Oak's estate in Pallet Town. That had only been a few weeks ago. She'd watched Gary and Ash look sideways at each other all night across crowds of other important people in the pokemon community. On the off chance they found the party had brought them together the two boys, no young men she corrected herself, fumbled over their words and awkwardly hurried in the opposite direction. It was certainly a change from their relationship when she first met them.

Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts. She'd often wondered if the two didn't have feelings for one another. After all when boys are little they often pick on their crushes. Granted their rivalry at times seemed to go way past that, but still it made her wonder if there wasn't something that had caused it. Since Gary and Ash had grown up...she stopped to think...hell Gary was nineteen now, and Ash only a few months behind him. Since they'd grown up their rivalry had practically died away. Gary sometimes teased Ash and predictably Ash rose to the bait but research had calmed the youngest Oak, and now that Ash had proven himself as a trainer and a Pokemon Master he wasn't nearly as irritating as he'd been years ago.

Slipping into the pool for a swim she wondered if she shouldn't try her hand at matchmaking...

Ash Ketchum was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. His friend and first pokemon, Pikachu, was already curled up in his own plush bed asleep. Ash couldn't sleep though. For the goodness knows how many nights in a row he lie awake thinking about things he didn't know how to feel about. Namely his childhood friend and then rival and nemesis, Gary Oak.

He had begun to realize his feelings for Gary had changed some years back. He didn't see him often anymore. Or really ever since they'd both left Pallet Town to become Pokemon Trainers. But now that they were both back in town and he saw Gary nearly every day, feelings he'd pushed aside so many years ago were all coming back to him.

The years had done Gary well. He was taller, with a lean muscular body. His demeanor had softened somewhat, but he could still be a cocky ass. There was something about him in that white lab coat that just made Ash weak in the knees. And the thought of running his hands through Gary's brunette locks and kissing his soft lips made him feel butterflies in his stomach. And stirrings elsewhere in his body.

Annoyed at his present train of thought and what it was doing to his body he rolled over onto his side. His last thought as he was falling asleep was what it would feel like to have Gary behind him holding him as he slept.

Gary Oak had finally finished the evening feeding at his grandfather's. Exhausted but in a good way he climbed up stairs to his room and flopped down in front of his computer. His fingers hovered over the keyboard before slowly typing out Ash Ketchum. The search engine populated the screen with images of his childhood rival and stories about his training career thus far. He scrolled through the images until he found a favorite. It showed Ash holding his Pikachu smiling for the camera after beating the Elite Four in the Indigo League. He brushed one finger against the screen smiling.

With a sigh and a shake of his head he powered the computer down and threw himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He had known for years now that he was in love with Ash. He just didn't know how to tell him. He didn't even know where to begin. It had always been easy with the girls when he was younger. He didn't even have to try. And there had been that one boy in Jhoto, but it hadn't lasted very long. He hadn't even been able to go all the way with him because he kept thinking about Ash Ketchum. It was enough to drive him crazy. He stripped down to a pair of his designer underwear and climbed under the covers. He punched his pillow a few times and collapsed with another wistful sigh. He lay awake for a long time thinking about Ash, while his Eevee searched for a comfortable place on the foot of the bed to sleep. Finally the gentle sound of Eevee's steady breathing, his own exhaustion, and thoughts of holding Ash like his spare pillow, tight and warm, he fell asleep.

Ash was standing at the edge of a lake watching the water as it ebbed against the shore. He turned to watch Pikachu bounding through the tall reeds farther along the shoreline startling a flock of Far'fetched who burst out of the thick cover farther out to the deeper water. A little farther out a Goldeen leaped out of the water, the sunlight sparkling off her scales and her splash as she disappeared below the surface.

He felt someone behind him and turned his head as delicate, strong hands came around his torso and traveled up his chest. Lips were beside his ear, brushing it softly as he heard a whispered voice.

"Oh Ashy boy."

"Gary?", Ash questioned, turning around looking surprised. It felt so right, but he had to be sure.

"Of course. You wouldn't let any other guy take you out for a romantic evening and hold you this close would you?" he asked his blue/grey eyes glittering in the sun while the warm breeze softly played through his hair. He leaned forward and their lips met.

"No. No one but you Gary," Ash answered pulling back from the kiss, his own eyes gleaming like amber. Gary reached up gently placing a hand under Ash's chin tilting his head up.

"Good," he said smiling while running both of his soft hands gently around his face pulling him in for a longer more passionate kiss.

Slowly he lowered Ash to the warm shore along the lake his hands running under his lover's shirt, tracing the muscles years of pokemon training had cultivated. Gary kissed along Ash's jaw and neck stopping to pull off first Ash's and then his own shirt. Lightly tanned, Ash's skin paled against Gary's richer bronzed torso. The sun-warmed grass and Gary's smooth body felt delicious against his.

Gary bent to kiss him again as his hands traced their way down Ash's body, sliding down his slender hips to the button of his pants. Growling through a kiss he fumbled with the button, smiling through another when he felt the pants loosen. Gripping them he pulled them down, bracing himself with one arm while another explored the part of Ash's body he'd just discovered.

Ash was practically writhing in pleasure when he felt Gary's hand sliding under the elastic waistband of his underwear and firmly gripping his manhood and break their kiss. Confused he looked up as Gary began kissing his way down Ash's body. And then his lips were sliding over Ash and taking him completely into his mouth.

Ash jerked awake breathing heavily into the dark of his room. He could still here the sound of Pikachu softly snoring across the room. It was only a dream. Sighing he reached down to re-arrange himself. It had felt so good, no it felt right to be with Gary. He just needed to figure out how to work this all out. What if Gary didn't feel the same way? What if he freaked out and never wanted to see Ash again? Troubled the young man tried to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early morning light streamed into Ash's bedroom, falling in golden rays across his sleeping form. He woke up with the sun hitting his face. Stretching and groaning as his body tightened and relaxed he listened to the house around him. He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his hair more unruly than normal. He looked over at Pikachu who was still sleeping. He grinned at his long-time friend and threw back the covers. He headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He stepped into the shower as steam rolled out over the top of the curtain. He smiled as he relaxed into the warm water tilting his head back to let the water run through his hair. Minutes later, when he was through, he stepped out roughly towel-drying his hair. Pikachu pushed open the door he'd left cracked to look around the bathroom. "Pi-pika?"

Ash looked at him and smiled. "Yes, yes, we'll get breakfast in a minute. I think I smell mom's cooking already." He continued to dry himself off and dressed comfortably for the day. He bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen Pikachu bounding behind him.

"Good morning mom!", he said exuberantly.

Delia Ketchum turned away from the stove top to smile at her only son. "Good morning dear. How do you want your eggs? I've got biscuits in the oven and bacon and sausage frying on the stove now."

"Scrambled", Ash answered without missing a beat. He always ate his eggs scrambled. He wouldn't touch fried eggs. His mom knew that but she always asked anyway.

"Oh Ash", she said facing the stove again as she cracked eggs into the hot pan. "While you were in the shower the mail came. There's another large get together next week at the Oak Estate. You've been cordially invited and Professor Oak extended the invitation to me as well. He phoned this morning to be sure we received it. He asked if you couldn't stop by after breakfast and while you're there you can RSVP to the party."

"Sure mom, I'll stop by after breakfast."

An hour or so later Ash found himself walking down the road towards Professor Oak's laboratory. Pikachu explored the hedgerows alongside the road as Ash kicked a rock to the side. Ten minutes later he was knocking at the Professor's front door.

"Just a minute", a muffled voice called from inside. Seconds later the door opened and revealed Gary as the speaker.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "Uh..."

"Ashy-boy", Gary said with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I'm here to see your grandfather. Mom said he called this morning and wanted to see me. What are you doing here?" he asked without thinking.

"Well I do work here with Gramps. And I do kind of live here too", Gary said swinging the door wider inviting Ash in. "I think he's out in the garden with some of the pokemon. If you follow me I'll take you out back." He smiled at Ash and noticed how Ash blushed and looked away.

"Sure, lead the way!" Ash exclaimed looking anywhere but at Gary's face.

Gary closed the door and led Ash and Pikachu through the lab and to the adjoining gardens that butted up against the estate. Eevee made an appearance and followed alongside the two boys and Pikachu. The two pokemon began a game of chase as soon as they made it onto the lawn, darting in and out of plantings, around sculptures, and through water features.

"Gramps, Ash is here to see you", Gary called out.

"Hello Ash", Professor Oak said appearing from behind a small grouping of trees. Several bird-type pokemon followed him, hopping along the ground as he tossed them their morning breakfast. A small group of Butterfree whirled by as various grass and water-type pokemon appeared from the flower beds and the garden pond. "Thank you Gary."

"So Ash, I guess you got the inviation to the big party next week. There will be lots of famous trainers and researchers there. You and your mother will be there won't you?" He didn't even wait for a response. "Splendid, splendid. So I called you here because I wanted to give you this upgraded Pokedex", he said pulling a much newer model out of his pocket. "I've already updated it with all the data currently on your old one. And I also wanted to see if you'd mind bringing some of your pokemon to the party? I'm going to have the entire estate open and thought it might be nice to have pokemon wandering among the party guests." He did pause this time, looking up from the Spearow pecking about at his feet.

"Uh, sure Professor. I'll bring some of the ones I keep on me and you can feel free to use any of mine that you are currently keeping."

"Thanks so much Ash. Well I'll see you next week, but I have a lot of things to do before then. Gary will see you out and tell your mother I said hello." And with that he disappeared back into his garden with a flock of pokemon following behind him.

"Well that was weird", Ash said turning to Gary.

Gary laughed. "That's Gramps for you. So you'll be at the party?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Brock and Misty got invitations as well, so they should be here. Actually a lot of the gym leaders will be here. It's going to be pretty big."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Gary motioned for Ash to follow him back through the house and both the boys called their pokemon back to them. When they reached the door both the boys got kind of quiet.

"So I guess I'll see you around", Ash said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah", Gary said, looking away. "Uh Ash?"

"Yeah Gary?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you might want to hang out later", Gary said looking at his hands before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "We could go for a walk or eat or to the movies or something. I've just been kinda bored for a few days and I'll have some free time later today. Actually a lot leading up to the party. Gramps is handling everything on his own right now and it might be nice to get out and have some fun", he said rambling and picking up speed.

"Uh, okay. Let me check with mom when I get home and I'll call you and let you know?" Ash said questioningly. "And if it's okay then we can figure out what we want to do then."

"Sure, sounds great", Gary said smiling a bit. "Well I guess I'll smell you later, loser", he said with a wink for old times sake.

Ash glared balefully at him before grinning and shaking his head as he closed the door behind him and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delia Ketchum stood in front of the sink washing dishes as she looked out the window. Mr Mime was helpfully sweeping the floors. Rinsing the last plate and putting it aside to dry on the rack she thought about going outside to tend her garden. She dried her hands with a clean towel and tossed it neatly by the sink and sighed as her mind wandered.

Professor Oak had talked to her a few weeks back about the possibility that he thought Gary, his grandson, might be gay. He'd asked her out to dinner and they'd talked for several hours about all kinds of things, but he seemed especially concerned about that. He wasn't upset by it at all, just concerned that Gary wasn't happy. He also confided to her after some prodding that he thought the boy might have feelings for her own Ash.

Delia had never really thought about Ash's sexuality. Of course he hadn't been home much in the last few years, but he had always traveled with several girls. So to had Gary she reminded herself. But in the back of her mind she'd always though Ash would come home with a girl one day. So the new concept of Gary Oak being gay and furthermore interested in Ash set her to thinking. The two boys had always been very close when they were younger. And then shortly after Gary's parents passed away in that accident he and Ash had become more rivals than anything. Ash always felt the need to one up the taller, older boy. And Gary for his part had instigated and goaded the younger boy anyway he could.

But the more she thought about it the more it started to make sense. The two boys had never truly fought. Of course they'd battled their pokemon, but they'd never physically had an altercation. Their behavior reminded her of boys in school picking on her when she was a little girl. Gary did all the picking and Ash seemed like he had to do everything better than Gary. But it wasn't just for the sake of being better, it was like he needed Gary's attention. Or his approval maybe.

As the realization had struck her that night she voiced her own opinion that perhaps Ash was as well. She certainly wasn't going to ask him. When he was ready he would let her know. But she did let the professor in on her mother's insight and declared over dinner that she'd certainly support the two boys if they declared their affections for one another.

The matter hashed out between the two friends was completely finished by dessert. Anytime the two saw each other or noticed the two boys they exchanged knowing smiles and continued with their day.

Looking up through the window she saw Ash walking down the road with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, one tiny paw bracing himself as her son came up the path to the house. He came in the front door looking slightly flushed and a little nervous.

"Hey Mom!" he cried out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was quick. Were you able to help Professor Oak?"

"Yes", Ash said and briefly explained why the man had asked him to come out.

"I see", she nodded with a smile. "So, was Gary around the lab?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly around the room. "Uh, yeah. He answered the door..." he trailed off.

Delia looked at him raising her eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"Well, umm, he asked me when I was leaving if I might want to hang out with him later, but I told him I'd have to ask you first, and honestly mom it's kind of weird, I mean he's not been very nice to me in the past, and it's just kind of weird when we hang out, and I'm not sure if I want to go and I though maybe if I decided I didn't want to I could say that you needed me to do something else so I wouldn't hurt his feelings or anything." Breathless Ash paused and looked to his mother.

"No. I am absolutely not going to find an excuse for you to not go see Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum and you should know better. You can decide to go see him or not. The decision is entirely up to you", she said glaring slightly down at her son. "But would you like me to tell you what I'd do", she said her expression softening.

Ash nodded his head.

"If I were you, I'd go see him." She saw Ash beginning to protest and continued before he could interject. "Maybe he just wants to say he's sorry for the way he's treated you. It isn't like your completely innocent either", she said with another piercing look. "Give him a chance Ash. You're both growing up. Maybe it's time for a new beginning with Gary. And who knows, maybe you'll have more in common than you thought", she finished with a smile.

Ash stood in silence for a minute looking at his dirty sneakers before looking up at his mother. "Alright. I'll call him and tell him we can hang out. Maybe you're right. We used to be so close. It would be nice if we could be like that again."

"Alright dear. Well I'm going to go out and work in the garden. Make sure you look nice when you go out at least. I need to wash those sneakers", she said looking disapprovingly at her son's shoes.

"Mom", Ash whined.

"And you might want to clean your room up if Gary decides he'd like to come over for dinner or something. It'd be a shame to start being friends again just to have him trip and break his neck in your room."

"Okay, okay", he said turning towards the stairs.

"Don't think I won't send Mr. Mime up there to do it for you", Delia retorted.

Ash looked back down at his mother in abject fear. The last time Mr. Mime had gone in his room it had looked spotless. Cleaner than he could ever remember it. And it had taken him weeks to find everything that pokemon had squirreled away.

"No thank you! I've got it", he turned and rushed up the stairs.

Delia smiled knowingly and turned back to to the door to weed and water the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gary stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, turning this way and that, admiring and critiquing his appearance. He'd been surprised to answer the phone and hear Ash's voice on the line. And even more surprised to hear Ash agreeing to see him later. After that he'd been a whirlwind of activity as he went through the afternoon. He'd helped his grandfather a bit and then retired to his room to pamper Eevee for a bit. Bathed and groomed the small pokemon sat curled on the foot of his bed sleeping.

Looking back to his reflection he decided he was finally satisfied. He felt like he'd spent an hour rummaging through his closet looking for something to wear and another hour getting ready and styling his perfectly messy hair. Glancing down at his watch he realized the time was getting away from him. It was nearly 5:15 and he'd told Ash he'd be by his house at 5:30. He rushed out of the bedroom, scooped up Eevee, and thudded down the stairs towards the front door.

Ash stood in his room looking around. He'd cleaned it up as best he could. He'd even allowed Mr. Mime to come up and help him with his full supervision. It was as good as it was going to get he decided. He'd showered off all the dust earlier and put on something his mother had begrudgingly approved. "At least it's not a baggy t-shirt and dirty jeans and sneakers", she'd said when he ventured downstairs for a glass of water.

Now back up stairs with Pikachu who had also hopped in the shower with him, he sat on the edge of his bed looking at the clock.

"Pikachu, what in the world am I doing?" he asked the electric mouse.

"Pi?" the rodent said cocking its head, ears pointing awry. "Chu. Pi-pika."

"Ughh, I know", the raven-haired trainer said flopping back onto his made bed. "I'm just really nervous. Gary and I haven't really been friends since we were little. I always looked up to him, and now sometimes I feel differently about him. And I don't know what that means", he trailed off staring at the ceiling fan.

He heard the door bell ring and launched himself off the bed. He stumbled around the room wildly for a second before spinning back to smooth the Ash-sized wrinkle out of the bed covers and then raced down the stairs trying to intercept the door before his mother could get to it.

Ash rounded the bend in the stairs and realized he was too late. Delia was already at the door, one hand extended towards the door knob. She shook her head and smiled. "Not a chance..." And then she was opening the door beaming at a well-dressed and slightly flushed Gary Oak.

"Gary, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages", she beamed. "Hi Eevee. Come in, come in. I was so pleased to hear Ash say the two of your boys were going to spend the evening together. How are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. I'm good. Grandpa sends his regards." He paused and leaned around Delia with a grin. Mr Mime was peeking out of the kitchen and waving. "Hi Mr Mime", he said waving back. "Is Ash ready to go?" he said turning back to Delia. "I don't think I was early."

Delia stepped aside and Gary looked up the stairs to see Ash and Pikachu standing on the second-to-last step. Gary caught himself smiling at the younger boy. He and Ash were the same height, or just about. "Hey Ashy-boy", he said with a cool grin. "You ready to go?"

Ash just stood there blushing like a dolt. "Umm, yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." He was so nervous he forgot he was on the stairs and took the last two steps in one go. Delia didn't even have time to move before Gary was past her and catching her son as he headed for the floor.

Ash realized his mistake on the way down and began flailing to catch himself. Connecting with something solid as he rushed towards the floor he was relieved to realize he'd been able to grab the banister, and thoroughly mortified to realize he'd "grabbed" Gary after hitting him in the face and was currently sitting across the older boys lap while the brunette gazed from behind a lock of hair rubbing his jaw.

"You okay there?" Gary asked his childhood friend.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry", he said with a grimace. I didn't mean to hit you on the way down. You okay?"

Gary smiled. "Yeah, no problem. So what do you say we get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash began blushing furiously for the second time when he realized he was still in his former rivals lap. He scrambled up and offered a helping hand to Gary.

Gary stood brushing of his pants and straightening his shirt. He turned back to Delia Ketchum who was for her credit maintaining all of her poise as well as containing her amusement at the two boys. "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum for letting him go out."

"Absolutely. You two have fun and stay out of trouble", she said as the two boys and their pokemon headed out the door. "And if you get hungry I'll be starting dinner soon. It should be ready in a few hours."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!"

She closed the door as the two boys headed down the garden path towards the drive. She looked at Mr. Mime who promptly mimed Ash tumbling down the last steps. And she lost it completely. She laughed until tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh you terrible pokemon. You stop that", she cried breathless. Once she'd finally regained her composure she rang the good Professor to fill him in on what had happened. She was sure now that Gary had feelings for Ash. And she was just as certain that Ash shared feelings similar to his childhood friend's. Hanging up she said aloud, "If only Ash realizes it. He can be so..." words popped in to her head as she trailed off. "Dense", she said with a definitive nod.


End file.
